


Macavity’s heirs

by Fandom_Trash_Goblin



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/F, F/M, I don’t know how else to tag this I ain’t gonna lie, Kidnapping, M/M, Macavity is manipulative to his kids, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_Goblin/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_Goblin
Summary: Macavity needs heirs but he doesn’t want a mate so he steals some kittens from the Jellicles and raises them as his own.Name guide:Quaxo = MistoffoleesAdmetus = GeorgeBill-Bailey = TumbleBrutusCarbucketty = PouncivalSillaBub = Jemima
Relationships: Asparagus Jr/SkimbleShanks, Bombalurina/Demeter, Cat Morgan/Douglas Jones, Jacobi/HalHenri, Jinx/GrumBuskin, Macavity/Demeter (past), MungoJerrie/Mr. Mistoffolees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Quaxo

“What are we even doing here, Mac?” GriddleBone groaned, idly playing with her claws.

“I need an heir.” Macavity said simply, not once taking his eyes off of the Jellicle Cats.

GriddleBone looked at the ginger tom with a raised brow. They’d been looking for potential mates for him for weeks, but none had gotten the mystery cats attention. These days they’d just resorted to looking for kittens to steal. 

“I know that,” Griddle rolled her eyes, “But why are we here? You don’t want a weak little _Jellicle_ as your heir, do you?” She wrinkled her nose.

“We may not have a choice...” Macavity grunted, “A few weeks ago, I felt a ripple that I haven’t felt in a very long time. A magical kitten has been born.” He grinned.

“And you think this magical kitten will be a worthy heir?” GriddleBone scoffed, “Jellicles are puny, Mac. They don’t last long in our world.” 

“I know that!” Macavity growled slightly, “If we raise him right, he will be strong enough to continue my work! I need kittens if I’m going to prove my empire will last!” 

“Fine.” GriddleBone huffed, “Who are the kittens parents?” 

“Cat Morgan and Douglas Jones.” Macavity fixed his gaze back on the Jellicles.

“That sailor cat and the brother of the fat one?” Griddle chuckled, “How could _they_ have a magic kitten?”

“Douglas has some...abilities. He hides them, even I haven’t seen them.” Macavity said lowly.

“Hm...What does the kitten look like?” GriddleBone scanned the yard.

“I believe he is a tuxedo. He’s a scrawny little thing but he’ll do.” Macavity shrugged.

“Why am _I_ here?” GriddleBone asked with some boredom.

“ _You_ will get the kitten. _I_ will distract the Jellicles and you will snatch him up.” Macavity explained.

“Sound easy enough,” Griddle remarked, “But who will you say is his mother?” 

“I’ll just say she died or I found him on the streets. The Hidden Paws will believe anything I say.” Macavity smiled, seeing his target.

“That’s him.” Mac glared lowly at the small tuxedo kitten who was being carried by a skinny white tom. 

“He has a sister.” Griddle said in surprise when she saw the white queen kitten being carried beside the tuxedo.

“Don’t mind her, just take the tuxedo.” Macavity ordered.

“Are we doing this now?” Griddle asked.

“Yes. Let’s go.” Macavity said, disappearing with a puff of smoke. 

GriddleBone groaned as she started the treacherous task of getting through the junkyard to snatch up the Tom.

“Of course he springs this on me with no warning at all.” She whined, slinking through junk.

Her ears flicked as she heard shrieking. Macavity must have attacked.

She turned her attention to the white Tom from earlier. He was sneaking towards a pipe.

“This will have to do.” He muttered, carefully setting the two kittens in the pipe. “I have to go help, I’ll be right back.” He promised before rushing off to his fellow Jellicles. 

GriddleBone hummed. This was going to be simple.

She gingerly stalked towards the twins, peering into the pipe. 

The tuxedo Tom giggled at the sight of her while the queen seemed to be asleep.

“You _are_ a scrawny thing.” GriddleBone noted, taking the Tom in her arms.

The tuxedo immediately starting quietly crying at being taken from his sister, but GriddleBone ignored him as she began the tedious journey that would be leaving the yard.

When she was a little ways away from the yard, Macavity arrived next to her with a puff of smoke. 

“Meet your new son.” GriddleBone pushed the kitten into Macavity’s arms.

“I can feel his magic.” Macavity grinned darkly.

“He’s going to be fragile for a while, best not to push his abilities.” GriddleBone warned.

Macavity hummed thoughtfully, “You’ll help me raise him, Grids?” 

“Of course, Mac.” GriddleBone nodded, “What will you call him?”

Macavity looked at the Tom in his arms. As if on queue, the kitten opened his eyes. Macavity gazed into those blue and purple orbs.

“Quaxo.” He smirked.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“He’s gone! Our baby is gone!” Douglas Jones sobbed, tears staining his elegant white fur. 

“Doug, relax!” Cat Morgan set a heavy paw on his mate’s shoulder, “We’ll find him!” 

“Someone took him!” Douglas cried, “How could I let our little Mistoffolees be taken!?”

“Douglas.” Old Deuteronomy murmured.

The white Tom looked up at the old leader.

“I know this is hard, Everlasting Cat knows what I’d do if my MunkuStrap was taken, but I think it’s for the best if you don’t let Victoria stay in the yard.” Deut said gently, “Whoever took Mistoffolees may want her, so you should keep her either in the Jones Mansion or on the docks until she’s older.” He explained.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Morgan agreed, wrapping his tail around his mate’s. 


	2. Admetus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macavity gets Admetus

“How is he doing?” GriddleBone asked, leaning against Macavity’s throne.

“He’s doing well, his powers are getting stronger.” Macavity said proudly. 

“Anything concerning? He’s only four.” GriddleBone noted.

Macavity’s grin faltered, “He lacks fierceness. He’s far too sensitive.” He shook his head, “He’ll never survive if he can’t fight.”

It was true. While the young Tom was skilled in magic, he ultimately lacked the viciousness that he would need when he was older. Macavity was worried that he wouldn’t survive if he didn’t learn to fight. 

“Well, he can’t train with you, you’ll kill him.” GriddleBone said bluntly, “Get him a playmate. A brother or sister.”

“None of The Hidden Paws have had kittens lately.” Macavity murmured.

“Take one. Quaxo worked out fine.” GriddleBone advised. 

“...You may be onto something...” Macavity pondered.

“I’m not helping, considering that I’m eating for two now.” GriddleBone warned, patting her ever growing belly.

“How is she doing?” Macavity asked.

“She’s always kicking.” GriddleBone chuckled, “She’ll be strong.” 

GriddleBone had been expecting for several weeks at this point. After acting as a distraction and letting GrowlTiger’s ship sink, she found out that the bastard left something behind. Nevertheless, Griddle was excited to have a daughter and was prepared to raise her with the help of Macavity.

“Good. She’ll be an ally to Quaxo one day, she needs to have strength.” Macavity nodded before disappearing with a puff of smoke. 

“He really needs to quit doing that.” GriddleBone grumbled, walking off to find Quaxo. 

Macavity knew better than to just appear with no plan, so he took some time on the sidelines to watch the cats and see if there was a kitten good enough to take. 

A calico Tom who squirmed too much, two darker calico kittens who had a faint mystic aura around them, a black and gold Maine coon Tom who was being fawned over by Old Deuteronomy...none were good enough. None were _young_ enough to be taken and made to forget their time with the Jellicles.

“George!” Someone cried out, chasing after a kitten who had a ball of yarn in his mouth.

Wait. That wasn’t a kitten.

“A Pollicle...” Macavity murmured.

Of _course_ , leave it to the Jellicles to adopt a _Pollicle_. 

Seeing how much larger George was than the kittens, and seeing how strong he was judging by how hard that Queen was trying to get the ball of yarn from his mouth, Macavity’s confusion turned into joy.

A Pollicle was strong and big, but a puppy wasn’t as vicious... _perfect_ for Quaxo to train with.

The Pollicle puppy whined at the loss of his yarn ball, and he went off to the sidelines to pout about it.

This would be _simple._

Sneaking through the tunnels in the junk, he slowly got closer and closer to the puppy. Hopefully he wouldn’t make a fuss. 

“Hello.” Macavity said gently, approaching the brown pup.

“Hi.” George mumbled.

“Do you know me?” Macavity asked.

George shook his head, “Should I know you?” 

“...No.” Macavity struck, snatching up the tom and making sure he had a good grip on him.

“Put me down!” George hissed, a weird thing for a dog to do.

“You’ll have a better life with us than you will with the Jellicles,” Macavity reassured, then he said the first name that popped into his head, “You’ll be treated well...Admetus.”

“My name is George!” Admetus struggled.

“No...” Macavity gazed strongly into his eyes, “That was your Jellicle name. You get a new name to start your new life, and it’s _Admetus_.” Using some magic, he made the puppy fall asleep. 

Now he could teleport without using too much energy. 

Upon appearing in the warehouse, he passed by GriddleBone.

“A puppy? Why did you get a puppy?” She raised a brow, walking alongside Macavity. 

“He’s strong, but if we teach him right...he’ll be on our side.” Macavity sent a wicked grin at GriddleBone.

“You’re right.” Griddle smiled back.

Quaxo approached the pair, “Daddy!” He hugged onto Macavity’s leg.

“Off.” Macavity said fondly, letting the tuxedo Tom let go and follow them. 

“Daddy,” Quaxo looked at the still sleeping Admetus, “Who’s that?”

“Your new brother.” Macavity grinned, “His name is Admetus.”

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“We’ve looked everywhere...” Asparagus Jr said to JellyLorum, “I’m sorry...he’s gone.”

“It’s alright, we all did our best to find him.” Jelly said through teary eyes, sitting down on a shoe.

“I just got him and now he’s gone...” Jelly breathed.

“I’m so sorry, I knew you wanted a kitten so badly...” Skimble said softly, setting a paw on JellyLorum’s shoulder. 

The queen had wanted a kitten, but no mate. Everyone though that the Everlasting Cat had blessed her when she found George...but now he was gone.

“You can...help us with ours if you’d like.” HalHenri offered. Him and his mate, Jacobi, had recently adopted a diluted calico queen named Etcetera. 

“That would be lovely...thank you.” Jelly smiled a little through her watery eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Admetus/George is a dog.


	3. Carbucketty and Bill-Bailey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macavity steals Carbucketty and Bill-Bailey

Several screams rang through the yard. Macavity just grinned, targeting some lightning at Asparagus Jr and making the Tom fall. 

“Get out!” HalHenri hissed, taking a slash at the ginger Tom.

“Leave us be!” JennyAnyDots snarled, shielding the injured Asparagus from his attacker.

“But I’m having such fun.” Macavity sent some lightning at the cats.

“Get away from us!” Jacobi growled.

Macavity looked at his claws, as if bored, “Very well.” He sighed. He disappeared with a puff of smoke.

He didn’t actually leave the yard. He teleported to a smaller clearing, hoping to wreak havoc there. Nobody was there, except for three pairs of eyes watching him from under a box.

Curious, Macavity lifted up the box. He as surprised to hear shrieks of kittens. Three small cats were there: A ginger and black torbie queen, and two toms with patches on their faces. 

“Where is your mother?” Macavity wondered out loud. Why on Earth would they leave their kittens unattended when there was a history of Jellicle kittens  being taken?

“Skimble, go get the kittens...I think it’s safe now.” 

Macavity knew that voice. Asparagus Jr, mate of SkimbleShanks. These were their kittens? 

A wicked, malicious grin spread over Macavity’s face. 

He had a grudge against the railway cat since he’d been one of the cats who chased a teenage Macavity from the tribe. Mac had a special hatred for his glass green eyes and his stupid smile.

If he took his kittens and they were raised as his own...it would crush SkimbleShanks.

Macavity had to act fast, so he snatched up the two toms and was going to grab the Queen. But it was too late, as he heard someone approaching. He disappeared just in time.

Not having the energy to teleport all the way back to the warehouse, he was one clearing away and could hear what was happening in the other clearing.

“Electra! There you are...where are your brothers? Pouncival! TumbleBrutus!”

He listened with glee as Skimble cried out for his kittens, he’d never find them.

The two kittens in his arms were asleep, apparently not old enough to stay awake for long. 

Those Jellicle names would have to go.

He looked at the one who had his patch the right, “You will be...Carbucketty.” He decided.

He then looked at the one who had his patch on the left, “And you are...Bill-Bailey.” 

Upon returning to the warehouse, GriddleBone raised a brow at him.

“Did you _really_ steal more kittens? You have your paws full with Quaxo and Admetus already.” She motioned towards the other kittens who were napping. 

“They are SkimbleShanks’...or they were.” Macavity smiled, setting the two on some blankets in the kitten room.

“What are they called?” Griddle asked, petting the ears of her young sleeping daughter, RumpelTeazer. 

“Bill-Bailey and Carbucketty.” Macavity said, watching as Admetus rolled over and kicked Quaxo in his sleep.

“This will destroy Skimble.” Griddle smiled wickedly.

“That’s the plan.”

-*-*-*-*—*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Did you get Ellie to sleep?” Asp asked, clutching his injured paw to his side.

“Yes, she’s a little riled up but I got her to lie down...” Skimble sighed, “How could we let this happen?”

“It’s my fault, I’m the one who hid them there.” Asp pulled his knees to his chin and rested his head. 

“It’s not your fault, dear...but who would take them?” Skimble murmured.

“Macavity? But what would he want with kittens? And why didn’t he take Electra?” Asp sniffled.

“Don’t cry, love.” Skimble pulled Asparagus closer to him. 

“We’ll find Tumbles and Pounce...I promise.” Skimble swore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is short lmao


	4. SillaBub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Macavity gets SillaBub

“So...you had a one night stand with Demeter some months ago?” 

“Yes.”

“And she gave birth to your daughter?” 

“Yes.”

“And you stole your daughter from her?” 

“Yes.”

GriddleBone facepalmed, “... _Why_?”

“She’s magical, I can feel it. I don’t want her powers wasted on the _Jellicles_.” Macavity growled a little bit.

“What is her name?” GriddleBone sighed.

“Demeter called her ‘Jemima’, but I’m naming her SillaBub.” Macavity said, watching as the kitten in his arms stirred.

SillaBub was a black and red tortoiseshell queen with a white bib and brilliant blue eyes. She was gorgeous. 

“Will she be raised with the others?” Griddle pondered out loud.

“Of course.” Macavity answered as SillaBub grabbed onto his paw.

“The boys will be happy to have a new sibling, and she’ll be the little princess of The Hidden Paws.” GriddleBone smiled.

Any and all peace was interrupted when Macavity’s sons and RumpelTeazer barged into the room. 

“Father, Addy bit my tail!” Quaxo pouted. Quax hadn’t grown much in the last few years, he was still rather short and skinny. He made up for that with his magical prowess and intelligence. 

“I didn’t!” Admetus argued. Addy was always large and strong, but he was shaping up to be an even better fighter with his big teeth and courage. 

“You’re still biting it!” Quaxo hissed. It was true, Admetus was still chomping on Quaxo’s tail.

“He bit my tail too!” Bill-Bailey whined. Billy was getting larger, his paws were already too big for his body. He was going to be a great warrior with his big claws. 

“That was me!” Carbucketty said proudly. Car wasn’t the largest or the smartest, but he had raw speed and viciousness. 

“No! It was me!” RumpelTeazer grinned. Teazer was very smart and very sly, able to swindle extra dessert with no issues or guilt. 

SillaBub started crying as the other kittens continued arguing. 

“Kids!” GriddleBone shushed them, “There’s a kitten here! You need to be quiet!”

“A kitten?” Admetus let go of Quaxo’s tail.

“Yes, her name is SillaBub and she’s your new sister.” Griddle said as the four toms and RumpelTeazer rushed to see the tortoiseshell kitten.

“She’s pretty!” Admetus smiled. 

“She’s so tiny!” Quaxo marveled. 

“What’s for dinner?” Carbucketty asked. 

“Mice.” Macavity rolled his eyes.

“Awesome!” Carbucketty’s eyes sparkled. 

“It’s about time there’s another queen around here!” RumpelTeazer beamed. 

“She looks ugly.” Bill-Bailey said bluntly. 

“Bill-Bailey!” GriddleBone cuffed the patched tom on the ear, “Be nice!”

Macavity chuckled as Bill-Bailey whined, “Welcome to the family, SillaBub.” 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“I’m never going to forgive myself for this.” Demeter sniffled.

“Don’t blame yourself, a rat must have snatched her up or something.” MunkuStrap murmured.

“It’s not your fault, it could have happened to anyone...” Bombalurina cried quietly, sitting next to her mate.

“Our miracle kitten...gone...” Demeter buried her nose into Bomba’s neck.

“We’ll find out who did this...” Bomba promised, “We’ll find our Jemima.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil short update before I go to class


	5. The strange white Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quaxo meets a strange Tom at the markets.

“Focus, Quaxo.” Macavity said sternly as Quaxo failed once again to hit the hay bales with his lightning.

“I can’t get it...” Quaxo pouted, “Can’t I just go and hang out with the others?” 

“Focus everything. Point your anger, your hatred, and your energy into one beam and let it go.” Macavity advised, moving Quaxo’s paws so he was aiming at the target.

Quaxo took a deep breath, then a loud crack of lightning rang through the room and the hay bales he was aiming at were ablaze.

“I did it!” Quaxo beamed, sparkles spreading on his fur as they usually did when he used his magic.

“Good job.” Macavity nodded, proud that his training was paying off. 

“You can go hang out with your little friends now.” As soon as those words left Macavity’s mouth, Quaxo bolted off to find his pals.

It took him a little looking, but eventually Quaxo found his three best friends.

“About time you showed up.” Jinx, a magical black queen with purple eyes, smirked.

“We thought your old man finally killed you.” GrumBuskin, a shy yellow and black tabby Tom, giggled.

“Then Admetus would be next in line.” MungoJerrie, a calico Tom who was also Quaxo’s boyfriend, snorted.

“Addy’s breath is so bad that he’d scare all of his followers off.” Quaxo smirked.

“Enough chit chat.” Jinx, who was pretty much their leader, spoke up. “Let’s go to the markets, an order of fish just came in!”

As Jinx and GrumBuskin raced to the market, Quaxo and Jerrie fell behind. 

“‘Ow did trainin’ go?” Jerrie asked. 

“Fine.” Quaxo shrugged, “How was thieving with Teazer?”

“Great! I got you somethin’!” Jerrie pulled something out from his bag. 

“What is it?” Quaxo asked as a slip of black fabric was set into his paws.

“A collah! It ‘as a little bow tie on it!” Jerrie grinned, “Cute, huh?”

“I suppose it is...” Quaxo smiled, “Help me put it on?”

“It would be my honah!” Jerrie took the collar from Quaxo and carefully clipped it onto his neck.

“Ya look adorable!” Jerrie set his arm over Quaxo’s shoulders. 

“I’m supposed to be fierce.” Quaxo smirked.

His smirk fell when he felt someone staring at him. Turning around, Quaxo found himself face-to-face with a white Tom.

“Can we ‘elp ya?” Jerrie quirked a brow. 

“Mistoffolees?” The tom breathed, looking directly into Quaxo’s purple and blue eyes.

“I don’t know who that is, but it isn’t me.” Quaxo said, confused.

“Yes it is, you were taken from us when you were young? Don’t you remember me? I’m your father!” The white Tom only took one step towards the duo, but that was enough for GrumBuskin and Jinx to rush to their side.

“You looking for a scrap?” Jinx hissed.

“Back off before we make you!” GrumBuskin bared his teeth.

The Tom took the hint and slinked away, looking upset all the while.

“Maybe we should head back to the warehouse...” GrumBuskin suggested.

“We ain’t even gotten the fish yet!” Jerrie pointed out.

“He’s right, let’s go home.” Jinx said, “Quax, you should tell your father about this...this time might be after you.” She warned him.

Despite Jerrie pouting profusely, the quartet made it back to the warehouse and parted ways. Jinx went off with GrumBuskin and Jerrie departed from Quaxo with a kiss, promising to bring him gifts from his next heist.

Quaxo made his way to his father’s throne room, nodding to the guards as he entered, “Father?”

Macavity looked up from where he was sharpening his claws, “You’re home early, what happened?” Usually the Tom and his friends got home around midnight. 

“Something weird...there was this white Tom and he called me Mephistopheles or something...he...he said he was my father...”

Macavity’s expression was one of worry. 

“You’re my father, aren’t you?” Quaxo gulped.

“Quaxo...I haven’t been honest with you.” Macavity said carefully, “I should have told you and your siblings this years ago...”

“Told us what?” Quaxo looked up at the ginger Tom.

“You are not biologically mine. There is a tribe of cats called Jellicles and they are awful creatures. They hate magic and they are self-centered brats who sing songs about themselves. You five were born there, but I rescued you.” Macavity lied, hoping that his deceitful story would be enough to fool the teenager, “That Tom might have very well been your father...but he isn’t anymore. You would have been swept up in their ways if I hadn’t have taken you.” 

Quaxo’s face was pure shock. He didn’t know what to say.

“Don’t tell yourself siblings this...” Macavity said lowly, “It would crush them. In fact, how about we forget out this entire day?” 

“That sounds like a good idea...” Quaxo nodded, turning around and heading to the door.

“Goodnight, Quaxo.” Macavity smiled behind his back.

“Goodnight, Father.” Quaxo whispered before closing the door and heading to his and Admetus’ shared room.

When he entered, he only heard the snoring of his brother.

Rolling his eyes, he pushed the Tom out of the way. Addy had a habit of falling asleep on the floor.

Quaxo gently set his new collar on the table before curling up in his bed.

He found it hard to sleep between the snoring and his wandering mind, so he just stared at the ceiling.

What if that Tom really was his father? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little early in the story but I’m not worrying about that

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea but now I’m writing a fic lord help me.


End file.
